Question
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Aizawa noticed that Hizashi is quieter than usual. Hizashi asks him if he could ask him something. Not what you're expecting. Friendship fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyoo, I'm back with some more young Aizawa/Mic goodness. This was is debatably more shippy then the last, but it's still some nice friendship fluff. Real quick I just gotta say thank you so much for all the love the last story got. I really love these two, and their friendship. It's just sad that we don't see more of it in canon.**

 **Also real quick, some points. 1.) According to the official twitter, Mic's real name is Yamada Hizashi, so that's where I got the name from. 2.) It's also canonically stated that when Mic was born, he cried so loudly that his parent's ears bleed, so I just went off of that.**

"Hey Shouta?"

Aizawa looked up from the book he was reading. He and Hizashi were hanging out over at Aizawa's house. They both agreed that they would help each other study, and by that he meant he would do all the studying while Hizashi would spend hours going over his "American music" collection. This had become routine for them after about the first month of school, them going over to each other's houses. They surprisingly didn't live far from each other. However, even though they have known each other for a while now, it was rare for Hizashi to call Aizawa by his first name.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Can I…can I ask you something?" His voice was low, even for him, and that usually meant he was either sad, or something was bothering him.

"Sure." Aizawa knew Hizashi was an open person, so asking for permission to talk about something must've meant it was personal.

"Can you hear me ok?" He asked looking over to Aizawa. He could see the flash of concern in his eyes, but was to taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you can hear me right?"

"Yeah I can hear you, I'm not deaf."

Hizashi looked away and put his head between his knees, "Yeah, but you might be going to be if you keep hanging around me," he said quietly, but audible enough for Aizawa to hear.

Aizawa felt his heart go numb at that statement, and he took in a sudden breath. He wasn't quite expecting that, but he shook off his shock, "Not likely."

Hizashi pulled his knees in closer. Aizawa knew something was up with him. The thing was, he wasn't entirely good with dealing with other people's problems, mostly because he didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing and making the person feel worse.

Even though Hizashi was wearing his sunglasses indoors (who even does that?) Aizawa could see his eyes, half opened and casted away from him. 'Say something to him Aizawa,' the little voice in his head said to him, 'He's your friend remember.' Aizawa took in a deep breath, that fact was true enough, he was Hizashi's friend, and last he checked, friends always help each other out.

"What's really the matter?" he asked, hoping to get something out of him.

What followed was a good solid minute of silence. Aizawa started feeling awkward for asking the question, he probably shouldn't have said anything. Though right when he had that thought.

"I don't know," Hizashi spoke up, his voice sounding shaken, "I guess I haven't been feeling good lately."

Hizashi and Aizawa both knew that was a lie.

"With what?" Aizawa asked, moving himself right next to Hizashi. Hizashi looked up slightly, surprised by Aizawa's sudden closeness.

"What do you mean with what?" Looking at him, how much Aizawa's eyes changed took Hizashi aback. Usually his eyes gave off the feeling of someone who couldn't care less, but looking at him now, he gave off the feeling of someone who wanted to help him.

"Is it about your quirk?" Aizawa asked.

Hizashi had to laugh slightly, mainly at how much Aizawa was able to read him, not like he didn't make it completely obvious for him, but there was no going back now, "Yeah."

"Is it about your parents too?" he also asked.

Hizashi felt a sudden twinge in his heart. Aizawa saw how he reacted to his question, and knew that had to be the source. Aizawa met Hizashi's parents a few times before, and they were like any normal parent. The one thing that Aizawa noticed about his parents though, was that they always talked loudly around each other, like talking over a bunch of people loudly. Aizawa didn't care much about it at first, but did find it strange. But after remembering what Hizashi's quirk was, he started putting it together.

"They're nearly deaf you know," Hizashi spoke up, "Been that way since the day I was born. I was one of the special cases of quirks, where once you've been born, the next day you already have your quirk. I guess my cry as a baby was enough to permanently ruin their ears."

"I figured their hearing wasn't too good, but didn't want to assume anything," he said.

"It's my fault –," he began to say before Aizawa cut him off.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault the day you born you got your quirk. You were just a newborn, you couldn't have had any control over it."

"I know but….but I still feel guilty about it," Hizashi looked away from Aizawa and back down to the floor, "I try to be careful with my quirk, though when I was younger it was more hard to control it. Getting too over excited or angry, or even happy would trigger it. Because of that, I actually didn't have too many friends back then."

Aizawa was kind of surprised by that, if there was one thing Hizashi was, it was that he was really extroverted. Practically everyone in their class had a few good things to say about him, and he was friendly to everyone. Imagining him as a loner type kid like he was a strange picture. But from the description of what his quirk used to be like, it wasn't so strange.

"You didn't want to end up hurting them unconditionally right?" he asked.

Hizashi took off his glasses, reveling his bright green eyes. Aizawa noticed the slight red tinge around them, "Something like that, also something along the lines of 'they wouldn't hang out with me because they were afraid of going deaf' or something like that."

Aizawa felt that slight pain in his heart again, it was like Hizashi was saying that he was his first ever friend. Aizawa scooted even closer to Hizashi, enough that their shoulders were touching. Hizashi looked over in surprise to Aizawa but said nothing, and instead looked away quickly.

"I'm not the best when it comes to offering words of comfort," Aizawa said softly. Hizashi smiled slightly, as if saying 'no duh,' But I just want you to know that you're my friend, and I won't just abandon you, and I promise my hearing is just fine You always keep your volume at a good level, even when we're at school, and I swear that if anything happens to my hearing I'll let you know."

Hizashi could feel his eyes becoming a little wet, but tried not to let them out, especially in front of Aizawa. But it was hard not to, Aizawa was the first person who ever really got to know him fully. Plus, Aizawa being so close to him was making it hard to hide the fact that he was slightly blushing. But putting that aside, Hizashi spoke to him.

"Thank you, Shouta. I'm glad that I'm not doing any harm to you." He said looking back over to him.

Aizawa smiled, "You're welcome. Just save the harm for the villains you'll be fighting in the future."

Hizashi sat up more, letting his legs down, "Yeah, and one more thing."

"Hm?" Aizawa mumbled.

"Thanks for your words, you're a really good friend."

"You are too."

The rest of the evening was spent with the two of them ignoring their work, and Hizashi showing Aizawa all of the new music he got. Hizashi really couldn't have asked for a better friend, he knew that just from the words Aizawa spoke to him today, that they would always be friends.


	2. Question: Deleted Scene

**A/N: YO! Here's a little something. A "deleted scene" of sorts from my recent fic "Question" To be honest, I completely forgot to include this scene in the fic itself originally, then going back and rereading it, I think it did fine without it either way, but I still liked it, so here it is! (and tbh I think it makes my obvious paring for these two a little more obvious, but still ^^; )**

"You can erase quirks, right?" Hizashi asked, still looking away from Aizawa.

"Yeah, you know that." Aizawa could somewhat feel where this was going, but decided not to say anything.

"Have you ever tried…permanently erasing quirks?" Hizashi's voice was steady, but Aizawa could tell that it was hard on Hizashi to speak it.

"No, but even if I could, I wouldn't be so cruel to take away someone's quirk forever."

"Not even if it was a villain?" Hizashi asked looking up into Aizawa's eyes.

Aizawa could feel the pain behind Hizashi's eyes, it was hurting him to keep looking at him, "Let me rephrase, I would never take away a friend's quirk."

"Not even if they begged you to?"

Aizawa shook his head, "No, a quirk is like a special talent, something that you should be proud of, and even so, like I said, I don't think I would be able to bring myself to take away someone's quirk. It's like I'm taking a part of that person's being away from them.

Hizashi lightly snickered, "Man, Shouta, when you may not look it, but you really are a softie aren't you?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "I'm just a simple person like that. I just don't care for what other people think of me."

"Yeah, and you don't care for most other things either."

"True, but I do care about my friends, Yamada."

Hizashi's eyes widened slightly at him, even though Hizashi rarely referred to Aizawa by his first name, Aizawa almost never did call Hizashi by his.

Aizawa laid his hand on Hizashi's shoulder, "Remember, if you ever need help or need to vent, you can come to me, got that?"

Hizashi smiled and put his arm around Aizawa in a friendly one-armed embrace, "Yeah, you big softie!"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, "Please let go," but they both didn't pull away.


End file.
